


Джентельмены удачи электронного века

by BraKet



Series: Big IT!AU [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Person of Interest (TV), Twin Peaks
Genre: Adventure, Alternate universe - it, Bromance, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor, IT AU, Love/Hate, M/M, Other, UST
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet
Summary: Некогда юные гении, увлекающиеся фрикингом, а чуть позже и хакингом, к 2010 году превратились в глав крупнейших IT-корпораций Кремниевой Долины, но от прошлого так просто не убежишь по крышам Массачусетского Технологического...





	1. Attachment

Подборка фотографий основных персонажей разного временного периода (1976-2011 годы), в скобках над фотографиями указаны годы рождения персонажей в этой АУ. Фотоколлекция может пополняться по мере написания новых глав. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Begin

**0000**

«Ах ты хитрожопый педрила!». Backspace до упора. «Злоебучий святоша!». Снова backspace. «Сука рыжая, ты не вышвырнешь меня из компании! Я ее основатель! Да где бы ты сейчас был, если бы я не придумал...». Ctrl A + delete.

Два глаза на побледневшем от гнева лице, два разных глаза — серый и карий — невидяще уставились в экран, на котором белело окошко корпоративной почтовой программы. Он сам ее когда-то написал, не доверяя уже существующим, поэтому ему ничего не стоило ее хакнуть. И вот...

Высокомерная сука! Ладно, она ему даже нравилась. Эта 38-летняя дочь шотландского священника была красива, умна и остра на язык. Но ее беззаветная преданность Альбусу и зацикленность на правильности не сулила компании ничего хорошего. 

Не сулила ему ничего хорошего. 

Черт, черт, черт!

«Я потерял бдительность».

Надо успокоиться. Надо... Продумать контрудар. Большую часть совета директоров он когда-то нанял сам. Значит... Проклятье, ничего это не значит! Он расслабился, перестал держать руку на пульсе и давно уже не знает, чем этот гребаный совет занят, ему неинтересно было ходить на их сборища. Эта отставка явно готовилась не один месяц и при всем желании Геллерту не под силу переломить ситуацию за два часа.

«Если я пригрожу увести своих людей...»

А есть ли у него люди? Все эти молодые гики типа Скамандера и Ковальски всей душой преданы Альбусу. Это он сманил их из подыхающих стартапов и привел в одну из самых перспективных компаний Кремниевой долины. 

«Думай, Темный Маг, думай».

**0001**

_12 октября 1974 г.  
Ласситер, штат Айова, США_

Гарольд взял со стойки «Радиоэлектронику» и отошел за книжный стеллаж, чтобы спокойно прочесть свежий выпуск. Он чуть не наизусть учил понравившиеся статьи, а в кармане куртки таскал блокнот с карандашом для зарисовывания интересных схем. Конечно, проще было купить журнал, но все его скромные карманные расходы пожирали «барахольные тусовки», которые проходили по субботам в магазине подержанного оборудования в Давенпорте. Отец отвозил туда Гарольда раз в месяц, и каждая эта поездка запоминалась Гарольду надолго. 

Владелец магазина — толстый бородатый тип Мак — бог знает откуда доставал самые потрясающие вещи на свете: непаянные печатные платы, интегральные схемы и даже огромные магнитные приводы, которые занимали добрую часть его ангара. Рядом с коробками транзисторов, диодов, конденсаторов, кроваток, кабелей и переключателей (в которых Гарольд тоже, конечно, нуждался позарез) порою обнаруживался настоящий клад: компьютерные ленты, шины и чипы Интел. Поговаривали, что у Мака есть доступ к складам государственного резерва, а кроме того, обанкротившиеся компании отдавали ему на реализацию свое электронное оборудование, чем и объяснялось появление довольно редких вещей на его «барахолке».

Каждую субботу он открывал ангар и выставлял все это добро в больших картонных коробках. Нарисованный от руки плакат на стене давал совет: «Ройтесь тщательнее! До самого дна!» и Гарольд следовал ему со всем рвением. 

Сам Большой Мак совершенно не разбирался в электронике, зато имел неплохие задатки психолога, а так как цена на весь этот хлам была договорной, следовало обладать поистине шпионскими навыками, чтобы умело скрывать свои восторги по поводу найденного сокровища. Если Мак замечал, что какой-нибудь чудак готов душу продать за деталь, он заламывал за нее поистине адскую цену. Покупатели вступали с продавцом и друг с другом в яростные технические дискуссии, у прилавка то и дело разворачивались спонтанные аукционы, но Гарольд, который приезжал слишком рано, к самому открытию, и уезжал почти тут же, редко успевал принять в них участие. 

Он не мог дождаться, когда сам наконец получит права и сможет проводить в ангаре целый день, а не жалкие полчаса-час. Ему остро не хватало общения с такими же, как он, фанатиками электроники. Отчасти из-за этого Гарольд и занялся фрикингом. Взламывая телефонные сети, он мог позволить себе общаться с людьми далеко за пределами отцовской фермы и даже всего Ласситера с населением, едва превышающим две тысячи жителей, из которых ни одному не пришло бы в голову тратить выходной день на поиски плат в старых картонных коробках. 

Гарольд названивал в отделения «Пасифик Белл» по всей стране и представлялся сотрудником или студентом, чтобы поболтать с техником, инженером и любым, кто готов был разделить его электронную страсть. Звонки на расстоянии более двенадцати миль оплачивались по междугороднему тарифу. Естественно, в планы Гарольда не входило, чтобы отец получал километровые счета, так что пришлось придумать, как разговаривать по телефону бесплатно.

— Ты ведь можешь собрать «синюю коробочку»?

От неожиданности Гарольд чуть не уронил журнал. Он так увлекся чтением, что не услышал, как к нему в убежище между стеллажом и дверью в подсобку кто-то зашел. Гарольд сжал «Радиоэлектронику» покрепче и уставился на светловолосого мальчишку с квадратным подбородком.

— Ты ведь можешь собрать «синюю коробочку»? — повторил мальчишка.

— И что с того? — осторожно поинтересовался Гарольд. 

Он вспомнил, где видел этого парня. В школьной столовой его частенько можно было заметить сидящим в полном одиночестве, особняком от всех: он совсем недавно приехал из Техаса и еще не успел обзавестись друзьями. Высокий, на два года младше Гарольда, он выглядел почти ровесником. Несмотря на то, что Гарольд частенько чувствовал себя одиноким, этот парнишка не вызывал у него теплых чувств. 

Но он знал, что такое «синяя коробочка»! 

Интересно, откуда? Вероятно, жизнь в Техасе намного интереснее, чем на Среднем Западе.

— Мы могли бы заработать кучу денег! — выпалил мальчишка. — Меня зовут Натан Ингрэм, — и он протянул руку.

Гарольд не стал ее пожимать. 

— Я не собираюсь продавать ничего такого, — сказал он резко. — Я занимаюсь этим, потому что...

— Знаю, — перебил его Натан Ингрэм, он так и держал руку на весу. — Потому что это весело. К черту деньги. Это в самом деле весело. 

Игрэм-старший слыл самым успешным юристом в Фрипорте и хотел, чтобы сын пошел по его стопам. Но Натан с самого раннего детства обожал рычажки, кнопки и переключатели, ему не нравились игрушки, если в них не было механизмов. Он самозабвенно разбирал все, до чего мог дотянуться, но, к сожалению, его попытки собрать что бы то ни было обратно не всегда оказывались успешны. 

— Я сам пытался сделать «синюю коробочку», — признался Гарольду этот электронный патологоанатом. — На прошлой неделе я подслушал, как ты ругался с одним парнем по радио. Он говорил, что ты пользуешься крадеными кодами многоканальной связи. А сегодня я услышал, как ты спорил с одноклассником в столовой и узнал твой голос. Я сразу подумал: «Этот парень сможет найти ошибку в моей схеме!». Кстати, дома у меня полно журналов «Популярная Электроника». И там есть конструкторы.

Это решило дело. Гарольд пожал протянутую руку.

Из магазина они ушли вместе. «Радиоэлектронику», конечно, тоже захватили.

Тем же вечером Гарольд исправил ошибки в схеме Натана.

— Только я бы не советовал таскать с собой такую громоздкую штуку, — сказал Гарольд. — Конечно, наши полицейские ни черта в этом не смыслят, но зачем рисковать? Свисток из пачки кукурузных хлопьев привлекает куда меньше внимания. Звони на междугородный номер, пока идет набор, свисти в него и дело в шляпе.

Натан кивнул, но ему не терпелось опробовать свою «синюю коробочку». 

— Это Ласситер, Айова, — восторженно заорал он в трубку. — Кто говорит? Я не поним... Что? Я дядя! А ты откуда? Берлин, — сообщил Натан Гарольду. — Какой-то пацан с жутким акцентом спросил меня не тетя ли я Тильда из Калифорнии. С ума сойти! Оно работает!

**0010**

_28 января 1975 г.  
Ласситер, штат Айова, США_

Гарольд был верен себе и не торговал «синими коробочками». Но обложка [январского выпуска «Популярной Электроники»](http://www.americanradiohistory.com/Archive-Poptronics/70s/1975/Poptronics-1975-01.pdf) чуть не послала к чертям все его принципы. 

Ингрэм-старший пока еще не понял, что его сын ступил на далекую от юридической практики дорожку, и поэтому великодушно позволял Натану выписывать журналы. Тот, разумеется, немедленно уносил их в школу и показывал на переменке Гарольду. 

— Четыреста долларов! Всего четыреста долларов! Каких-то вшивых четыреста долларов! Целых четыреста долларов! — простонал Гарольд, увидев первый номер 1975 года. — И где их взять, спрашивается?

Прямо с обложки на него выпрыгивал заголовок «Первый в мире миникомпьютер» с фотографией технологической новинки, а на тридцать третьей странице реклама гласила:

Тридцать четвертая страница содержала перечень деталей и адрес компании МИТС в Альбукерке, которая поставляла все это богатство. Базовый набор продавался за 397 долларов (не считая пересылки). 

— Так дешево... И так... гениально! — шептал Гарольд, рассматривая список.

256 байт памяти и отсутствие устройств ввода/вывода — вот что представлял из себя Альтаир. Никаких перфокарт или лент, ни бумажных, ни магнитных, вставить в него не представлялось возможным. Ввод информации происходил непосредственно в ячейки памяти при помощи переключателей на передней панели, результат отображался перемигиванием огоньков. При недюжинном терпении пользователь мог, например, потратить целую прорву времени и нервов, чтобы ввести два восьмеричных числа и узнать их сумму по светодиодам. То есть, на самую простейшую операцию сложения, которую был способен выполнить в уме и первоклашка, уходило какое-то прямо-таки неприличное количество усилий. Никакого практического применения нормальный, не ушибленный электронной горячкой человек усмотреть в этой коробке не мог. Но для людей типа Гарольда Альтаир представлялся самым настоящим чудом. Потому что он был компьютером. Домашним компьютером. Персональным компьютером на новейшем чипе Интел — 8080. 

(Примечательно, что сама корпорация Интел, изготавливавшая эти чипы, полагала, что наилучшее применение для них — управление светофорами.)

— Мы можем начать продавать «синие коробочки», — сказал Натан. 

— Нет, — отрезал Гарольд. 

Когда-то он решил следовать некоторым собственным этическим правилам и к настоящему моменту так осложнил себе ими жизнь, что отказываться от них после всех уже перенесенных нарочитых мук казалось ему нелогичным. 

— Ну тогда... — Натан пока еще предпочитал не спорить с Гарольдом о его принципах, а находить компромиссы, — у меня все равно скоро день рождения, я могу попросить отца купить мне этот набор.

— Скоро?! Да он же у тебя через полгода!

— Но попросить-то я могу?

И Натан попросил. К его удивлению, отец не стал допытываться, зачем ему этот адский бессмысленный прибор, и целый месяц приятели ждали, когда к ним прибудет вожделенная посылка.

Еще через месяц ожидание превратилось в недоумение и досаду.

Тем временем по всей стране начался «альтаирский бум», и Гарольду наконец посчастливилось попасть во время своего обычного телефонного фрикинга на собрата по несчастью. Некий Стив тоже оплатил базовый набор еще в январе, и к марту его терпение настолько лопнуло, что он отправился своим ходом в Альбукерке.

— Я искал огромное модерновое одноэтажное здание, вроде тех, которые вырастают сейчас в Кремниевой долине, а нашел двухкомнатный офис втиснутый между массажным салоном и прачечной. Эти ребята не ожидали такого большого спроса, у них просто не хватает рук, чтобы обеспечить всех компьютерами. Да что там всех! Мне вручили набор деталей, с гордостью сообщив, что он четвертый! Четвертый, парень! А на дворе уже март! На твоем месте я бы не ждал посылки раньше, чем лет через десять.

— Зачем тебе вообще Альтаир? — поинтересовался у убитого горем Гарольда Натан. — Ты же сам отлично можешь собрать такой же!

Он не льстил другу. Он действительно в это верил. Но Гарольд покачал головой. 

— Ты не понимаешь! Там чип 8080! А мне не удалось достать даже 4004! 

— Разве его нельзя купить отдельно? 

— Только оптом. И цена начинается от 350 долларов за штуку!

— Хм... Как же тогда эти из МИТС умудряются продавать свои наборы за 397? Ведь там еще полно всего!

— Черт! А ведь хороший вопрос!

К счастью, ответ на него нашелся быстро и просто. Воспользовавшись телефонным номером МИТС, указанным в «Популярной Электронике», Гарольд подключился к их линии и получил контакты отдела Интел, который занимался поставкой чипов для Альтаира. Оказалось, ушлые ребята из Альбукерке договорились с Интел на цену в 75 долларов! Бог знает, как им это удалось, но Гарольд немедленно написал в МИТС письмо, в котором просил вернуть ему его деньги (надо отдать должное Эду Робертсу, он даже присовокупил проценты). Теперь оставалось убедить Интел продать ему чипы напрямую, как, например, представителю этого самого МИТС на Среднем Западе. Если бы Гарольд завел речь о постоянных поставках, возможно, у него бы ничего не выгорело, но он сказал, что это единоразовая рекламная акция, и вскоре получил по почте драгоценную посылку.

Через неделю кропотливой работы, которая включала в себя курс по математической логике, искусство пайки и литры колы, Гарольд смастерил свою собственную коробку с переключателями и светодиодами, способную распознать команды процессора 8080. То есть, в нее вполне можно было ввести что-нибудь вроде

LDA 40Н  
MOV В, 2  
LDA 41Н  
ADD В, 2  
STA 42Н

в восьмеричном виде с помощью тумблеров и получить результат — 4. Это ведь как раз та дилемма, над которой человечество бьется не один век, и которую ну никак не решить без технического прогресса — сколько же будет 2 + 2! 

Смех смехом, но восторгу Гарольда не было предела. Конечно, следовало раздобыть нормальное устройство ввода, например, перфосчитыватель, или даже кассетный магнитофон, а еще подумать о присоединении коробки к, скажем, телевизору, чтобы можно было писать утилиты. Но главное, это уже был настоящий компьютер. 

Это была Машина.

**0011**

_14 апреля 1981 г.  
Западный Берлин, ФРГ_

— Все очень серьезно, фрау Гриндельвальд. Он еще несовершеннолетний, да и ничего особенного пока не натворил, так что эта выходка сойдет ему с рук. Но на вашем месте я бы как следует поразмыслил над тем, чем занять его пытливый ум. Я имею в виду, из законных видов деятельности. 

Человек в черном костюме встал с маленького диванчика в крохотной гостиной и надел шляпу. Его напарник торопливо допил чай и тоже поднялся, глянул сурово:

— Вас ведь волнует будущее вашего сына? 

Фрау Гриндельвальд кивнула. Ее волновало будущее ее сына. Правда, она мало, что поняла из того, что ей наговорили представители Федерального уголовного ведомства, кроме очевидного факта, что ее сын — гений. Он каким-то образом проник в компьютер Женевы со своего маленького «Атари», который отец привез ему за два года до этого из Англии. Что ж, если пятнадцатилетний мальчишка способен поставить на уши ВКА, может, проблема не в мальчишке?

В 1965 году, когда Марта Гриндельвальд родила Геллерта, в Западной Германии набирало обороты антиавторитарное движение «Киндерладен». В его основе лежали теории «отца сексуальной революции» Вильгельма Райха и книга «Авторитарная личность», написанная командой из Франкфуртской школы во главе с Теодором Адорно. В крупных городах Германии открывались экспериментальные детские сады для детей в возрасте от двух до пяти лет, где воспитатели позволяли детям все, что угодно, никак не одергивая их и не ограничивая. Они объясняли родителям, что если ребенок хочет ползать по полу голым, есть из грязной посуды или обмазываться испражнениями, нравится вам это или нет, вы должны ему это позволить. В частности авторы теории утверждали, что насильственное приучение детей к горшку приводит к развитию «авторитарной личности» с садистскими фантазиями, направленными на угнетение меньшинств. И что озабоченность чистотой «была неотъемлемой частью мышления тех, кто отправлял людей в печь».

В феврале 1969 года популярный западногерманский журнал «Штерн» опубликовал статью с критикой «Киндерладен». Херцог описал детей «Киндерладен», как «маленьких левых с большими правами, чья среда — грязь и хаос. Молодые западногерманские родители позволяют им ходить с ног до головы грязными по улицам и ездить в трамваях. Они терпят со стороны детей в свой адрес всяческие оскорбления, но при этом никогда не ударят в ответ. Когда одного такого родителя спросили, почему он позволяет своим детям такое неповиновение, тот просто ответил: "Потому что был Освенцим"». 

В ответ на статью активисты «Киндерладен» размазали содержимое подгузников по стенам пресс-бюро журнала «Штерн».

Марта Гриндельвальд не относила себя к радикальным левым, но хотела для своего единственного сына самое лучшее. Кроме того, ей было банально скучно: муж, Йохан Гриндельвальд, талантливый химик-фармацевт, часто задерживался на работе, к тому же он положительно относился ко всякого рода движениям за свободу личности и ничего не имел против самых вольных методов. Йохан познакомился с Мартой на швейцарском курорте и с легкостью покинул родную страну, чтобы внести свой вклад в «экономическое чудо» послевоенной Германии. Низкие налоги, льготы для частного инвестирования и прочие методы Людвига Эрхарда, которые создавали в стране экономическую свободу, воодушевили Йохана, он осел с женой старинном районе Западного Берлина и устроился в «Байер».

С самого раннего детства Геллерт получал горячую поддержку родителей, что бы он ни делал. Смена «Киндерладена» на школу не сильно ограничила его свободу. Ни мама, ни отец не ругали его, если он прогуливал уроки и проводил целые дни на улице. Развалины возрождающегося города привлекали ребят похлеще игровых площадок: опустевшие бункеры представляли из себя целую подземную страну с коридорами, лестницами, переходами, и маленькие исследователи носились по ним в поисках касок, гильз и других сокровищ. 

Когда Геллерту стукнуло девять, он узнал про скваттеров. В Берлине это явление началось в 70-х годах, когда художники, музыканты, прочие творческие личности и сбежавшие из дома подростки взялись активно осваивать заброшенные промышленные строения, магазины, подвалы. Геллерт прибился к одной из панк-групп, собирающейся в бомбоубежище. У него оказался отличный слух, и скоро он уже вовсю бренчал на гитаре под одобрительные возгласы старших ребят.

В группе был паренек Марк, который обожал возиться с техникой. Он сам спаял примитивный микшерный четырехдорожечный пульт и постоянно улучшал свое детище. Именно он рассказал Геллерту о фрикерах, когда тот поделился историей о странном звонке из Америки.

Информация про «синий ящик» заинтересовала Геллерта. Благодаря своему феноменальному слуху, он мастерски выучился свистеть, имитируя 2600-герцевый сигнал ATT, что позволило ему с большим пренебрежением отзываться о фрикерах, использующих для взламывания телефонов всякие технические штуки. 

— Это искусство сродни магии, — говорил он. — Ты путешествуешь по телефонным сетям, как по волшебству, без всяких костылей.

Но когда Йохан Гриндельвальд в декабре 1979 года привез из Англии [«Атари 800»](https://flashbak.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/800b.jpg), Геллерт круто поменял свое представление о технических приспособлениях и с головой ушел в освоение новой игрушки. Компьютер мог похвастаться 8 КБ памяти и кучей дополнительных слотов для ее расширения, выходом на монитор, полноценной клавиатурой и прочным корпусом с тяжёлым внутренним алюминиевым экранированием, формирующим клетку Фарадея. Но самое ценное было в том, что у «Атари» имелся свой собственный Бэйсик. 

(Свой собственный — потому что тот, который специально писал для него нарочно для этого нанятый Билл Гейтс, в итоге просто не уместился в памяти, так как занимал 9 КБ. Упс!)

Геллерт немедленно бросился программировать. Его первое творение вышло, разумеется, донельзя простым и выводило на экран «Привет!» бесчисленное количество раз (он умудрился сразу же вляпаться в стандартную ошибку — создал бесконечный цикл), но это было только начало. 

У Марка (того самого, который в свое время спаял для панк-группы микшерный пульт) всего через каких-то два месяца, в январе 1980 тоже появился компьютер — «Синклер». Он значительно уступал «Атари 8000» Геллерта, но Марк не уставал его совершенствовать. Кроме того, он собрал примитивный модем, ужасно медленный, извлекающий в секунду от силы 300 бит информации. И все-таки с помощью него можно было выйти в сеть Тимнет. Точки доступа к ней находились более чем в семидесяти странах, и при определенной сноровке вы могли подключиться к любому компьютеру в мире. И неважно, что нужно было тратить, например, целую ночь, чтобы скачать, допустим, прайс лакокрасочных материалов, который и так печатался в газете. Сама мысль о том, что вам открыта любая точка мира (ну... почти) сносила крышу. 

Геллерт немедленно выпросил у родителей модем.

В отличие от США и других европейских стран, западногерманское правительство, повернутое на контроле всего и вся, жестко регламентировало все компьютерные коммуникации. Не только модемы, но даже автоответчики подлежали регистрации в «Бундеспост» — германском управлении почты и телефонной связи. Причем, нельзя было вот так запросто зарегестрировать любой модем, нет, только устаревший, медленно работающий, разрешенный государственными органами. После этого «Бундеспост» присваивал пользователю НУИ — идентификационный сетевой номер. Под ним предоставлялся доступ в Дайтекс (сеть компьютерных данных, управляемую западногерманским правительством), и только через нее уже можно было выходить в Тимнет.

Естественно, Геллерт не собирался довольствоваться плохоньким модемом. И, разумеется, регистрироваться в «Бундеспосте» в его планы тоже не входило. Так что он просто дождался апрельской промышленной ярмарки в Ганновере и подсмотрел, как один из стендовых работников набирает свой НУИ. 

Ну, то есть, попросту говоря, он украл сетевой номер.

И Тимнет распахнул перед ним свои гостеприимные виртуальные двери.

Дело в том, что в конце 70-х — начале 80-х никто особенно не думал о безопасности. Самая распространенная в ту пору операционная система ВАКС имела три встроенных аккаунта: «Система» с паролем «Управляющий», «Поле» с паролем «Служба» и «Пользователь» с паролем, кто бы мог подумать — «Пользователь». Клиенту предоставлялась возможность при желании убрать их и установить свои собственные, но мало кто этим на самом деле заморачивался. Так что не так уж и сложно было найти какой-нибудь компьютер с неизмененными аккаунтами. Если же он был связан с другими компьютерами, то становился этаким трамплином для перепрыгивания в них, и дальше, дальше, дальше. 

Ночи напролет Геллерт искал лазейки, в которые можно проникнуть, прощупывал сети и носился таким образом по всему миру. У него не было цели найти какую-то конкретную информацию, его захватывал сам факт, что он фактически является владельцем тысячи машин, расположенных за пределами его комнаты и ФРГ. Он не думал, плохо это или хорошо. Его не волновало, законно это или преступно. Его звала к себе мировая электронная паутина. 

Тысячи машин. Море информации. Все равно какой. Неважно. Он с восторгом читал и каталоги спецодежды и результаты космических исследований.

Геллерт был одним из первых, кому удалось проникнуть в ЦЕРН — лабораторию физики высоких энергий, расположенную недалеко от Женевы. Он не преминул похвастаться этим перед другими хакерами на «электронной доске объявлений» Западного Берлина, где зарегистрировался, как «Темный Маг», но сдуру указал свой настоящий день рождения. К сожалению, Федеральное уголовное ведомство с некоторых пор проявляло к этой доске недюжинный интерес. Они вычислили Геллерта и заявились к нему домой для разговора. 

Тем же вечером Марта и Йохан, посовещавшись, решили сделать Геллерту предложение.

— Сынок, раз ты так тяготеешь ко всем этим электронным вещам, может, нам стоит отправить тебя к тетке Тильде в Калифорнию? Да, мы, конечно прочили тебе Технический университет Западного Берлина... Но Тильда говорит, что аналогичное заведение в Беркли куда больше подходит таким способным ребятам, как ты. 

«Тетка Тильда» была на самом деле не теткой, а двоюродной бабушкой Геллерта — Батильдой Бэгшот. Она жила в Лос-Анджелесе, но несколько раз в году звонила Гриндельвальдам и в самом деле приглашала к себе талантливого внучатого племянника, повернутого на кибернетике. «Да тут все по ней с ума сходят! Взять хотя бы мальчишек Дамблдоров по соседству... Поверь, здесь у него недостатка в друзьях не будет!»

— Ок, — сказал уже-почти-американец Геллерт.

В свои пятнадцать он слыл лучшим хакером Западного Берлина. Возможно, пришла пора раздвинуть горизонты

**0100**

_8 июня 2007 г.  
Сан-Франциско, Калифорния, США_

АД: Когда я впервые его увидел, подумал — ну и чудик!

ГГ: Не-е-ет! Это я так подумал! У тебя были длинные рыжие волосы и хреново растущая борода. Он был классический хиппи, понимаешь? Брюки клеш, рубашки с гигантскими воротничками... Ну... Такими... Идиотскими. Потом он сбрил бороду, укоротил прическу и втиснулся в подобие костюма. Лучше не стало, уж поверь.

АД: Лэнгдон, ну что ты уши-то развесил ! Все было совсем не так! Он сам хотел, чтобы я так сделал!

ГГ: Конечно, я хотел! Во-первых, твои волосы вечно оказывались в моих микросхемах, и когда я паял, они загорались и пахли... Освенцимом.

АД: Нет, вы только послушайте этого истинного арийца!

ГГ: Мои предки были в родстве с Вильгельмом Теллем, во-вторых. А в-третьих, это ты у нас занимался практической стороной дела. Ты должен был производить впечатление на всяких приличных людей. Банкиров и так далее... Хорошее впечатление, уточню. А ты что на них производил? Короче, он состриг свою гриву и выскоблил щеки. Но слушай, он стал похож на панка! Хиппи трансформировался в панка. Пиздец... Он еще и периодически высветлял волосы и ставил их дыбом. Смотрелось это... Все еще по-идиотски.

АД: Ну зато Гел у нас выглядел, как голливудский мальчик. Нет, серьезно, если он не открывал рот, вы могли решить, что это типичный американский тинейджер, смазливый ровно настолько, чтобы сниматься в каком-нибудь семейном шоу. Жил он, кстати, как раз в Голливуде.

ГГ: Ты тоже жил в Голливуде.

АД: Мы оба жили в Голливуде.

ГГ: В одном доме. 

АД: Двухэтажном. Выглядевшем, как... 

ГГ: Пиздец. Южная окраина в принципе славилась убогонькими микрорайончиками с такими вот дурацкими строениями. Его безумная семейка занимала весь второй этаж. 

АД: Весь первый занимала его не менее безумная бабуля Тильда. 

ГГ: Она души в нем не чаяла.

АД: Она не чаяла во мне души. 

ГГ: И даже выделила ему две спальни! Две спальни! Какому-то левому хиппану, который немедленно провонял их марихуаной!

АД: Ха! Тильда и сама курила трубку и пихала в нее не только табак. У нее в квартире было что-то вроде... Потом это назовут инкубаторами стартапов. У нее был инкубатор моего стартапа. Из пяти спален две она отдала мне. За просто так. Потому что я же гений и мне необходимо творческое уединение, бла-бла... Ну и место для моего коммутатора и прочего конференц-оборудования, конечно. 

ГГ: У него была одна из первых телефонных линий конференц-связи в Лос-Анджелесе. 

АД: Вы набирали номер канала и оказывались в гуще общего разговора. Всякие домохозяйки с кучей свободного времени, подростки, пенсионеры, типа бабули Гела, обожали эти конференц-связи. Для слепых, инвалидов и всяких социофобов, которые сидели сиднем дома, такое общение оказывалось единственной отдушиной. Люди брали себе клички и обращались друг к другу по ним. Первые чаты, вот такими они и были, Лэнгдон. Можешь себе представить? Ты, наверное, только ФИДО застал. И то не факт.

ГГ: А еще эти конференции обожали любители секса по телефону. Серьезно, по ночам на линии такие групповушки разворачивались! Не удивлюсь, если моя бабка принимала в них живейшее участие. 

АД: Я научил ее, как подключиться бесплатно. Я ведь был тем еще фрикером, я сам спаял «синюю коробочку».

ГГ: Читер! У меня «синей коробочкой» были собственные губы.

АД: Однажды я перекодировал домашний телефон хама из соседнего дома так, что система связи стала воспринимать его, как уличный таксофон. Всякий раз, когда он снимал трубку, голос, записанный на магнитофонной ленте, требовал опустить в прорезь десятицентовую монету. Как же чувак бесился!

ГГ: Вот такой вот херней этот великовозрастный придурок занимался, пока не приехал я и не показал ему, что такое модем. 

АД: Да, у него оказался Атари, и не какой попало, а восьмисотый, мощный комп по тем временам, ценой в тыщу баксов! Я не мог себе такой позволить. И тут он привозит это чудо прогресса! Из какого-то гребаного Старого света в, можно сказать, самое сердце Кремниевой долины!

ГГ: С какой стати отстойный район южного Голливуда стал сердцем Кремниевой долины? Какое сердце, блядь?! Да он до сих пор даже не его жопа!

АД: Ну, по сравнению с помешанной на информационном контроле тогдашней Германией Голливуд вполне тянул на высокотехнологичный уголок. 

ГГ: И при этом ты нихерашечки не знал про электронные доски объявлений. Веришь, нет, Лэнгдон, наш паренек понятия не имел, что это такое! Я рассказал ему об электронных досках объявлений, которые были у нас в Западной Германии.

АД: Да знал я, знал, что это такое! К тому времени в ЛА было уже несколько подобных досок. Просто мне хватало своей деятельности в качестве владельца телеконференции. Она была самой крупной, между прочим, моя линия!

ГГ: Но доска сделала ее одним мизинцем. И не только телеконференции, но и другие доски. Вмиг обогнала всех по популярности. Буквально через пару недель после ее создания. Потому что мы ее принципиально не модерировали. Я сразу сказал Алу, дескать, никакой цензуры! Любой человек может писать что угодно. Свобода слова, черт побери, я до сих пор считаю, что это самое главное: свобода слова!

АД: Гел накатал что-то вроде манифеста, который вываливался на экран для впервые подключившегося. 

ГГ: Угу. Типа пишите, что хотите, инфа не контролируется, фильтруйте ее в своих головах сами. 

АД: Народ хлынул потоком! 

ГГ: Наша доска стала самой посещаемой. Ее использовали в хвост и гриву. 

АД: Для объявлений, для виртуального секса, для срачей... Особенно для срачей!

ГГ: И для того, чтобы делиться всякими незаконными штуками. Способами взлома, собственными утилитами и пиратским программным обеспечением. 

АД: Типа Бэйсика Гейтса. 

ГГ: Да он к тому времени уже сто раз разошелся, этот Бэйсик. И его тыщу раз усовершенствовали.

АД: Но Гейтс все равно бесился.

ГГ: Он до сих пор бесится. А нехер было ленты разбрасывать по полу фургона!

АД: И это говоришь ты? Который всякий раз материт пиратов, стоит им спереть какую-нибудь нашу новую фичу?

ГГ: Я матерю не пиратов, а себя. Потому что эти чуваки обходят мои защиты. Хакерская этика, Лэнгдон! Если бы не ее адепты, никакого технического прогресса бы не было. Именно хакеры типа нас двигали компьютерную революцию! 

АД: Ты говоришь, как выпускник Массачусетского Технологического. А ты даже в него не поступил.

ГГ: Зато ты его даже почти закончил, но психология у тебя все равно, как у вылетевшего из Гарварда игрока в покер. 

АД: Если бы не ты, я бы пошел в Беркли. 

ГГ: А я до сих пор не понимаю, чего ты зассал. Ну и что, что в Калифорнии приняли этот закон? Нас все равно не могли поймать.

АД: Вот только каждая собака знала, что Альбус Дамблдор — это тот самый тип, которого и на пушечный выстрел нельзя подпускать к университетским компам, потому что он уже пошарился в них удаленно задолго до того, как подал заявку на поступление. А так-то да, и чего я зассал, спрашивается...

ГГ: Да брось, ты просто хотел свалить от своей безумной семейки. Можешь себе представить, Лэнгдон? Он решил свалить от своей безумной семейки и рванул на родину слова «хакер»! Этот поборник законности! 

АД: А тебя-то с какого хера понесло за мной, поборник преступности? Ну и оставался бы себе в ЛА. Стоило ехать на северо-восток через всю страну, чтобы взламывать компы в том же Беркли?

ГГ: Может, я тоже хотел свалить от твоей безумной семейки? Она и так на меня зуб точила. К тому же, не поедь я с тобой, не познакомился бы с Артуром. Он учился на курс старше Ала вместе с Натаном и Гарольдом. Бля, Лэнгдон, вот эта троица могла хакнуть все, что угодно! Прямо, как поется в гимне МТИ.

АД: В неофициальном гимне МТИ.

ГГ: И потому охуенном гимне МТИ!

**0101**

_5 сентября 1980 г.  
Кембридж, Массачусетс, США_

День труда пришелся на 1-е сентября, так что традиционная приветственная лекция в огромной аудитории состоялась в среду, 3-его числа. 

— Посмотрите на того, кто сидит слева от вас. 

Гарольд посмотрел. Слева от него сидел Артур Клейпул.

— Посмотрите на того, кто сидит справа от вас. 

Гарольд посмотрел. Справа от Гарольда сидел Натан Ингрэм.

— Один из вас троих не сумеет закончить Институт.

Ой, да ради всего святого... 

— Он что, серьезно?! — испуганно зашептал в ухо Гарольду Артур.

— Ага, щаз. Они каждый год говорят эту знаменитую фразу. Просто запугивают. Предполагается, что мы должны проникнуться духом дисциплины. Ну да, ведь именно за этим я и пришел в Массачусетский Технологический. Проникаться духом дисциплины! Черт, если бы я хотел проникнуться этим духом, я бы подался в какой-нибудь «плющ»! Или Полицейскую Академию. Как думаешь, пошел бы мне значок?

— Да ты бы сдох на первой же пробежке, олень, — фыркнул Натан. 

Он вымахал в статного красавца. Если не знать, что МТИ не выдает атлетических стипендий, можно было подумать, что он поступил по протекции спортивной ассоциации. 

— А ты на Дне Первокурсника, надо думать, запишешься на армреслинг?

— Ну не в Клуб же Технического Моделирования Железной Дороги!

— «Там мы похачим Систему, где трещины ширятся вдвое. Будет похачено все, даже если...»

— Да брось!

— «... кто это делает - он первокурсник-невежда»...

— Тише ты!

— «Будут похачены электрощиты, что стоят под замками»... 

— Нас сейчас выгонят!

— «Те что скрывают контакторы, что контролируют схему»...

— Гарри!

— «Будет похачено все-о-о!»

— Никакого Клуба Моделирования Железной Дороги! Понял? Я ненавижу поезда! 

Разумеется, Гарольд и не собирался вступать ни в какой Клуб Технического Моделирования Железной Дороги. Ведь в МТИ к тому времени уже вовсю процветала лаборатория Искусственного Интеллекта и все хакеры из железнодорожного Клуба резво в нее переместились.

**0110**

_8 июня 2007 г.  
Сан-Франциско, Калифорния, США_

АЛ: Мне только что стукнуло восемнадцать. Я стал совершеннолетним, и наши маленькие электронные шалости могли привести меня в нормальную такую взрослую тюрьму ко всем этим насильникам, наркошам и убийцам. Закон, который приняли в Калифорнии, озверев от разгула фрикеров и хакеров, обещал нешуточные сроки. Поэтому я решил направить свое увлечение в более... ну, скажем так, законное русло.

ГГ: А я вообще не стал подавать документы. У меня хватило бы мозгов, чтобы написать САТ даже без этого читерского статуса, внедренного в 1980, но... Зачем? Что мне было делать в МТИ? Там и сейчас-то до хрена дурацких дисциплин, в том числе и на факультете информационных технологий, а уж тогда... Половина учебного времени была забита какой-нибудь социальной чушью. Гейтсу пришлось уйти из Гарварда. Я оказался умнее — я решил вообще никуда не поступать. У меня сразу же освободилась куча времени.

АД: Но если бы я не поступил, ты бы не смог проникать в Инструментальную Комнату ТехноСквера.

ГГ: Ой, да я тебя умоляю! Может, это и было бы чуть сложнее... Но что с того? Меня именно сложность и прельщала! Хакерство замков, Лэнгдон, было ничуть не менее увлекательно, чем хакерство ПО.

АД: Да, это была целая операция — изобретение мастер-ключа. То есть, ключа, который бы открывал несколько замков, чтобы не приходилось таскаться со всей связкой по кампусу темной ночью. Для этого нужные замки снимались с двери, разбирались, их схемы тщательно зарисовывались. Потом ты садился и пытался сконструировать такой ключ, который бы подходил им всем. 

ГГ: Высшим пилотажем считалось создать градмастер-ключ. Мастер мастера ключей. Этакая рекурсия трехмерной инженерии. 

АД: Особенная сложность была в том, что попадались замки с высокой степенью секретности. Ну, во всякие лабы, которые были связаны с военкой или с чем-то вроде. 

ГГ: Хакеры из Клуба Технического Моделирования Железной Дороги, например, даже нарочно ходили обучаться на всякие специфичные курсы, чтобы получить потом сертификат спеца по замкам. Такие спецы могли заказывать себе заготовки для особо секретных ключей. 

АД: К тому времени, как я поступил в МТИ, то есть, к восемьдесят первому, это уже было не так актуально, потому что имелась многолетняя база таких заготовок. 

ГГ: Но Ал все равно какого-то черта записался в этот Клуб Технического Моделирования Железной Дороги. Вот нафига, а?! 

АД: Ты же сам мне все уши прожужжал, что хакерское движение родилось в этом клубе!

ГГ: Ну так к восемьдесят первому оно давно из него выросло! Так что вступать в него было совсем не обязательно, чтобы получить доступ ко всем этим наборам взломщика. 

АД: Ладно, ладно, я просто любил поезда! Поезда — это круто! А вообще не было разницы, в каком клубе состоять. Все равно все компьютерные помещения по ночам закрывались. А мы любили хакать именно по ночам.

ГГ: Мы сделали два комплекта мастер-ключей. Я пробирался в ТехноСквер после полуночи, встречался там с Алом, и начиналось веселье!

АД: На девятом этаже была лаборатория Искусственного Интеллекта, там стояли самые мощные машинки и создавались потрясающе виртуозные программы.

ГГ: Мы их постоянно улучшали. Прокрадывались ночью и вносили изменения в коды, которые все эти умники писали днем. Мы серфили по сетям, а иногда улучшали ассемблер (официальный, которым они пользовались, был просто пиздецовым), перепрошивали компы... Натурально, перепаивали платы, чтобы улучшить некоторые операнды.

АД: Это приводило ко всяким казусам. Например, машина могла начать нещадно глючить. 

ГГ: В конце концов, некоторые из тех, кто писал свои дипломные и курсовые по ИИ днем, решили выяснить, что происходит.

АД: Так мы познакомились с этой тройкой. Артуром, Гарольдом и Натаном. Они учились всего на курс старше меня. Мы сразу же спелись и начали совершать ночные вылазки вместе. 

ГГ: Хакали до четырех-пяти утра, заливаясь Колой и закидываясь тоннами китайской еды из коробок!

АД: Потому что только в бостонском Чайнатауне после полуночи можно было отыскать приличный ресторан с настоящей домашней едой. 

ГГ: С китайской домашней едой. Очень качественной, но больше «для своих», чем для таких, как мы. Поэтому заказ в подобных ресторанчиках был сродни компьютерному взлому. 

АД: Гарри таскал с собой англо-китайский словарь. Мы могли целый час изучать меню, чтобы заказать самый...

ГГ: …атомный пиздец. Серьезно, там такие вещи попадались! Их можно было, наверное... не знаю.. использовать для создания взрывчатки! По крайней мере, наши рты говорили именно об этом.

АД: Семья китайцев постоянно всплескивала руками, мол, вы не будете это есть, давайте мы принесем вам другое!

ГГ: Но мы настаивали на самых диких блюдах! Хотя, конечно, с собой забирали только более-менее съедобное. Но все равно было очень весело разбираться в ингредиентах и ядерных вкусах.

АД: В общем, где-то к полуночи мы набирали гору этих коробок на пятерых, литры колы и направлялись к черной лестнице ТехноСквера... Чтобы незаметно подняться на девятый этаж.

ГГ: Главное было потом забрать с собой весь мусор.

АД: Но все равно после нас оставался ужасно стойкий запах китайской еды.

ГГ: Гарри признался, что в какой-то степени именно из-за него они и поняли, что первопричиной глюков в компах все же является человеческий фактор, а не несовершенство компов и ПО. Хотя несовершенство компов и ПО тоже добавляло головной боли.

ЛШ: И именно там вы и хакнули Пентагон.

ГГ: Господи, и этот туда же!

АД: Какая живучая байка, ты подумай... Даже как-то жаль ее развенчивать...

ГГ: Мы не хакали Пентагон! Ну, то есть... Да, я проник в аккаунт, который выглядел, как простой студенческий, а оказалось, что он принадлежит сотруднику Пентагона. Ну и что? И что из этого?

АД: Не было никакого шпионажа. Никто не ставил себе целью шпионаж.

ГГ: Я не хочу сказать, что не мог накачать всяких секретных документов. Компьютерная безопасность в восьмидесятые была на очень смешном уровне. Просто... Ну, просто... Черт, Лэнгдон, ты забил себе голову нынешними беспринципными мошенниками с пластиковыми картами и виртуальными счетами! Ты не понимаешь, что значило быть хакером тогда. Это совсем не то же самое, что сейчас. Мы не гнались за выгодой. Нас увлекала сама возможность безграничного серфинга по сетям. Всемирная паутина, вот от чего бурлила кровь! Тогда сеть была лишь для избранных и опутывала очень ограниченное число компов. Кто ж виноват, что большинство из этих компов принадлежало военке!

АД: Если уж на то пошло, можно сказать, что первым хакнул Пентагон Гарри. Еще до поступления в МТИ, в семьдесят девятом или восьмидесятом году он проник в сеть Арпанет. Тоже без всякого умысла и вообще чуть ли не случайно. Но так как Арпанет изначально создавалась для нужд Пентагона... 

ГГ: Гарри даже не знал, что на него завели досье, кстати. 

АД: Однако фамилию сменил. Предусмотрительный сукин сын.

ГГ: Да, параноик он был знатный... Но вообще-то не счел это проникновение важным. Ну, а потом Арпанет стали использовать все эти научные организации, не только оборонка... Короче, в нее стали залезать все, кому не лень. Она стала прообразом нынешнего Интернета.

ЛШ: Погодите, я понимаю, что, возможно, касаюсь больной темы. Но как же облава ФБР в августе восемьдесят третьего? Разве она случилась не из-за Пентагона?

ГГ: Да нет же, Господи! 

АД: Скажи ему.

ГГ: Это такое позорище на самом деле...

АД: Ну давай, скажи ему.

ГГ: О, Божечки... Ладно. Короче, нас поимел какой-то чудак-астрофизик из никому не интересной лаборатории в Беркли.

**0111**

_25 декабря 1982 г.  
Беркли, Калифорния, США_

Джон Смит, худой парень двадцати четырех лет с копной каштановых волос и в огромных очках, являлся самым молодым доктором астрофизики за всю историю лаборатории имени Лоуренса в Беркли. Поэтому все его звали просто Доктором. «Эй, наш Доктор опять ищет ледяные астероиды! Научите его пользоваться морозилкой и формочками для льда!»

За два года до описываемых событий уругвайский астроном Хулио Анхель Фернандес опубликовал статью «О существовании кометного пояса за Нептуном». В ней он доказывал, что число наблюдаемых короткопериодических комет слишком велико, чтобы его можно было связать только с поступлением из далекого сферического облака Оорта. Он создал компьютерную модель, которая убедительно доказывала, что существует еще как минимум один источник комет на расстоянии на три порядка ближе, чем облако Оорта. 

Вот этот источник Доктор и искал.

Он запрограммировал собственную компьютерную модель и в те ночи, которые не проводил в частной Паломарской обсерватории у телескопа Хейла, торчал в компьютерной комнате лаборатории им. Лоуренса. Доктор так был погружен в собственную работу, что не отдыхал в выходные, не отмечал праздники и машинально съедал очередное буррито из ближайшей закусочной, даже толком не замечая вкуса.

Рождество 1982 года он, конечно, тоже встретил у монитора.

И вдруг в тот момент, когда на главной ели страны президент Рональд Рейган (стараниями которого доля федерального бюджета, отведенная на поддержку фундаментальных исследований, в том числе и в астрономии, неуклонно сокращалась) зажег огни, Доктор заметил в результатах вычислений ошибку, которой, он был уверен, до этого не было.

Исправить ее было не сложно. Сложно было поверить, что она могла возникнуть буквально из ниоткуда. Разбирайся Доктор в компьютерах лучше, он бы знал, что и ПО и электроника способны «глючить» буквально на пустом месте... Но Доктор пребывал в святой уверенности, что машина никогда не ошибается и написанный алгоритм она будет выполнять совершенно одинаково, что в первый, что в миллион первый раз.

А значит, всему виной человеческий фактор. 

Поскольку Доктор был все-таки ученым, он засучил рукава и приступил к масштабным исследованиям. Результатом их явилось убеждение, что его код переписан «наживую». 

Он бы, конечно, заподозрил какого-нибудь шутника из числа коллег, но, напомним, за окном сверкало салютами Рождество. Все его коллеги нарезали дома ветчину и индейку, некоторые отсутствовали к настоящему моменту не один день, отправившись к родственникам в другие штаты. Буквально еще вчера вечером Доктор радовался, что никто не помешает ему занять сегодня сразу несколько компов... 

И тут... такое!

Доктор вдруг вспомнил, что коллеги из Стэнфорда и других лабораторий говорили о каких-то «хакерах», которые использовали удаленно компьютеры для того, чтобы путешествовать по сети Тимнет, а то и Арпанет. Правда, их рассказы не имели однозначной негативной окраски. По всему выходило, что хакеры — просто талантливые исследователи электронного мира, они не используют полученные данные во зло, и у них даже есть вполне легальные семинары и собрания.

— На которые ходит Стив Возняк, основатель корпорации Эппл! Слышал о такой? Старик, да Воз же целые лекции читает по хакерству! Ты сходи как-нибудь, он ужасно занимательные вещи рассказывает!

Правда, в Калифорнии недавно приняли закон, который судил за кибервзломы так же, как за обычные, и все-таки в рядах простых пользователей, не полиции, хакеры все еще воспринимались как нечто безобидное.

Но теперь у них появился конкретный враг — Доктор.

Не для того он корпел целыми днями в лаборатории, отказывая себе во сне, еде и рождественских милых радостях, чтобы какой-то компьютерный проныра свел на нет все его расчеты!

В сердцах Доктор позвонил в полицию. Он объяснил дежурному, что его компьютер подвергся атаке. Как ни странно, дежурный не проявил должного энтузиазма и посоветовал не отвлекать полицию в рождественский вечер на всякую фигню. 

Доктор несколько смутился прохладным приемом, но не сдался. Он нашел телефон местного отделения ФБР и живописал ситуацию им. К его удивлению, местное отделение ФБР посоветовало ему то же самое, что и дежурный — заняться каким-нибудь полезным делом в этот прекрасный символичный день.

— Я и занят полезным делом, черт вас дери! — возопил Доктор, но на другом конце провода уже бросили трубку.

Отношение властей к проблеме потрясло Доктора. Вот, значит, как вы отвечаете ученому, который собирается совершить открытие века?! Мало того, что этот чертов рейгановский режим сворачивает космические программы одну за другой и весь бюджет направляет на всякие военные игрища против Советов, так еще и силовые структуры, которые призваны стоять на страже закона, бросают трубку, когда им звонят рассказать о преступниках, нарушающих этот самый закон!

Доктор метался по лаборатории в ярости. Он понимал, что не сможет теперь отдаваться любимому занятию — астрономии, пока где-то здесь, в Беркли, какой-то студентишка портит ради смеха все его компьютерные модели и вносит ошибки в выстраданные алгоритмы!

С этого момента Доктор перестал искать ледяные астероиды и занялся поиском зловредного хакера.

**1000**

_1 августа 1983 г.  
Беркли, Калифорния, США_

— Джон Смит?

Перед ним стояли два человека в безукоризненных черных костюмах. Подтянутые и деловые, они словно заявились в компьютерную комнату лаборатории им. Лоуренса сразу с планерки АйБиЭм.

Доктор торопливо проглотил кусок буритто и выбросил остатки в ведро у двери.

— Он самый. Я так рад, что вы наконец приехали! 

Тот, что помоложе, протянул руку в механическом, каком-то компьютерном жесте.

— Агент Дэйл Купер, а это — заместитель директора Отдела уголовного розыска Гордон Коул.

— Уго... Уголовного?! 

Доктор слегка сошел с лица. Но агент Дэйл Купер успокаивающе положил ему на плечо ладонь.

— Не волнуйтесь, спектр наших обязанностей весьма широк. Мы расследуем не только убийства, но и довольно неоднозначные явления. Такие, например, как загадочные послания вашего хакера.

— Фух, а я уж было решил, что за ним тянется кровавый след...

Агент Дэйл Купер полез во внутренний карман за блокнотом, перелистнул несколько страниц: 

— Судя по вашим отчетам, этот след вполне может возникнуть в ближайшее время. Парень подбирается к файлам, относящимся к межконтинентальным баллистическим ракетам и к Стратегической оборонной инициативе.

Гордон Коул хлопнул Доктора по другому плечу с таким энтузиазмом, что у того подогнулись колени.

— ХОРОШАЯ РАБОТА СЫНОК! ПАРЕНЬ ПОДБИРАЕТСЯ К ФАЙЛАМ, ОТНОСЯЩИМСЯ К МЕЖКОНТИНЕНТАЛЬНЫМ БАЛЛИСТИЧЕСКИМ РАКЕТАМ И К СТРАТЕГИЧЕСКОЙ ОБОРОННОЙ ИНИЦИАТИВЕ!.

Доктор растерянно глянул на Купера.

— Он что... Извиняюсь... Глухой?

Дэйл Купер невозмутимо кивнул:

— Потерял слух. Долгая история. Просто говорите громче.

Гордон Коул указал большими пальцами на провода слухового аппарата.

— ГОВОРИ ГРОМЧЕ, СЫНОК! Я ПОТЕРЯЛ СЛУХ! ЭТО ДОЛГАЯ ИСТОРИЯ!

— Господи... — пробормотал Доктор. — Я чувствую, наше сотрудничество будет очень... Ладно, идите за мной, я покажу, чего смог добиться, и мы решим, что можно с этим сделать.

Он проделал просто гигантскую работу с прошедшего декабря. Все это время Доктор изучал стратегию своего нарушителя, его почерк, характер, логику. Доктору самому пришлось стать кем-то вроде хакера. Из астрофизика он превратился в администратора и программиста: искал уязвимые дыры в программном обеспечении, писал собственные шпионские утилиты, чтобы отслеживать, кто входит на какую машину, как и когда. Он купил пейджер и создал программу, которая отсылала на него сообщения всякий раз, когда происходило нестандартное внешнее подключение к системе. 

Конечно, теперь, когда Доктор так поднаторел в системном программировании, он мог бы легко закрыть доступ наглецу к компьютерам лаборатории им. Лоуренса и спокойно вернуться к своим ледяным астероидам. Но за это время он понял кое-что важное: кем бы ни был этот хакер, он интересовался не программами Джона Смита, не электронной почтой коллег, научными статьями и всякой другой не самой секретной информацией. Компьютеры лаборатории были подключены к Арпанет. А значит, их можно было использовать, как трамплин для прыжка к куда более серьезным вещам — данным Пентагона, ракетным носителям, военным секретам.

Доктор терпеть не мог всю эту милитаристскую направленность правления Рейгана, которая лишала ученых вроде него грантов. Но он все же был гражданином США, хоть и родился в Глазго, по ту сторону Атлантики. И его вовсе не радовала мысль, что какой-то выскочка поставит раком всю оборонку страны, которая дала ему образование и надежду на открытия. 

Кроме того, он просто был азартен и ужасно хотел поймать наглеца. 

Сделать это, не получив помощи от силовых структур, не представлялось возможным. Наконец, один из его многочисленных звонков в ФБР внезапно принес плоды, и к нему прислали этих двух агентов. 

— Я проводил тут дни и ночи, отслеживая, как он взламывает мои машины. Меня даже официально сделали администратором, представляете? 

Доктор проследил за несколько остекленевшим взглядом агента Купера.

— Это мой спальный мешок. Я не знаю, когда этот тип в очередной раз подключится, и стараюсь не пропустить этот момент. Я здесь днюю и ночую. Господи... Да я пояс астероидов искал с куда меньшим рвением! 

— Просто нам не удалось поспать прошлой ночью, — признался агент Купер. — Как часто выходит на связь ваш хакер?

— На самом деле, с ним не угадаешь. К тому же он начал уже терять интерес к здешним компам, он использовал их лишь как промежуточную точку для перехода в Милнет.

— Сеть, принадлежащую министерству обороны...

— Ну да. Ему явно были не интересны фальшивые выкладки, которые я старался ему подсунуть. И не потому, что он разбирался в астрофизике, вовсе нет. Просто он искал что-то другое. Возможно, военные секретные документы. Не знаю... Но я ужасно этого боялся. Как и того, что он уйдет и не вернется, найдет какую-нибудь другую лазейку. А ФБР никак не реагировало на мои звонки! Мне приходилось создавать новые и новые программы и отчеты, которые могли бы его заинтересовать. Я совсем забросил свою работу!

— Вы поступили правильно, — кивнул агент Купер. — Мы охотно примем участие в засаде. 

Гордон Коул поднял вверх два больших пальца. 

— СЫНОК, ТЫ ПОСТУПИЛ ПРАВИЛЬНО! ЧТО ТЫ ДУМАЕШЬ О ТОМ, ЧТОБЫ МЫ ПРИНЯЛИ УЧАСТИЕ В ЗАСАДЕ!

Доктор вздохнул. 

— Ну... Э... Конечно. Я же за этим и звонил ФБР. Только вы можете обеспечить ордер на прослушку и все такое. 

Он опять поймал несколько остекленевший взгляд агента Купера на спальный мешок.

— Вполне удобная штука, между прочим. И просторная. Продавался, как полутораспальный или вроде того. Под ним толстый туристический коврик. В общем... Можете спать по очереди. А. Ну... или так.

Доктор рассеянно проследил, как оба агента полезли в мешок одновременно. Пожал плечами и отвернулся к монитору. 

— СЛОВНО В СТАРЫЕ ДОБРЫЕ СКАУТСКИЕ ВРЕМЕНА, А, КУП! ТЫ БЫЛ ОБРАЗЦОВЫМ СКАУТОМ, Я ЗНАЮ! Я ТОЖЕ БЫЛ ТАКИМ!

Его гости довольно стремительно, можно сказать, по-солдатски заснули, и Доктор остался один на страже кибернетического покоя. Обычно хакер появлялся уже где-то к часу ночи, но в это раз его все не было и не было. Часовая стрелка на старых механических ручных часах перевалила цифру два, потом цифру три, вот уже и цифра четыре осталась позади... Доктор и сам вовсю клевал носом, проваливаясь в полудремоту, несмотря на литры кофе (а может, и благодаря им). Бодрствуя на границе яви и сна, он чувствовал жестокое разочарование — неужели хакер решил оставить лабораторию в Беркли в покое? Именно теперь, когда ФБР наконец-то решила сюда приехать? 

Только уже под утро, где-то полшестого, пейджер Доктора принял сообщение. Он рухнул со стула, помотал головой и бросился будить агентов.

Агент Купер ошалело уставился на Доктора, моргая, словно заспанная сова, а энергичный Гордон поднял вверх большой палец.

— ОТЛИЧНО, СЫНОК! МЫ СЕЙЧАС ВСТАНЕМ! ТЫ НЕ ОТСТЕГНУЛ СВОЙ ПИСТОЛЕТ ПЕРЕД СНОМ, КУП! ТЫ МОГ ОТСТРЕЛИТЬ МНЕ ЯГОДИЦУ! А! ЭТО НЕ ПИСТОЛЕТ! КАЖЕТСЯ ЭТО ТВОЙ ЧЛЕН! ДА, ЭТО ТОЧНО ТВОЙ ЧЛЕН! ВСЕ В ПОРЯДКЕ, КУП! МОЯ ЯГОДИЦА В БЕЗОПАСНОСТИ!

— Господи... — Доктор закрыл лицо ладонью. 

**1001**

_8 июня 2007 г.  
Сан-Франциско, Калифорния, США_

ГГ: В итоге они вычислили, откуда идет атака. 

АД: У них на это ушло недели три. Но они вычислили, да. 

ГГ: Вот что бывает, когда у тебя неограниченные административные ресурсы! 

АД: Астрофизик ничего не мог сделать, ему нужны были ордеры на прослушку. Он пытался достучаться до местной полиции, но та решила, что у него просто не все дома. Тогда он обратился к местным ФБРовцам, но те тоже не приняли его слова всерьез. В начале восьмидесятых к компьютерной безопасности относились просто ужасно! Поэтому никто толком не мог понять, о чем этот лохматый чудик в очках толкует.

ГГ: Короче, он каким-то вычурным образом вышел на секретный отдел Бюро, которое чуть ли не НЛО изучало. Сука, я не шучу! Они исследовали всякую херь, зеленых человечков или что-то в этом роде... У них еще что-то такое... голубое в названии было. Голубая луна! 

АД: Чувак...

ГГ: Ладно, я не помню. Помню, что голубая... голубая... Голубая хуйня. Не важно. 

АД: В общем, они следили за всяким, то ли электричеством, то ли взаимодействием планет, то ли еще какой фигней. И он до них дозвонился. И сказал, что к нему шлют сов с посланием. Они ужасно почему-то возбудились от слова «сова». 

ГГ: Это была моя идея. Я распечатывал на его принтере сов. Просто по приколу! Ну, типа такую мета-картинку. Из ноликов и единичек. Я, дескать, Темный Маг! И посылаю тебе сов! Совы символизировали волшебную почту. Не знаю, почему совы, а не фениксы, скажем... Или еще какие волшебные летучие твари... Ну нравятся мне совы! У них головы так забавно вертятся...

АД: И они за это зацепились. Зачем-то. Не спрашивай... Я вообще офигеваю от того, на что идут наши налоги.

ГГ: Блядь, и не говори! Нормальные, значит, космические программы Рейган прикрыл нахер, так что астрофизик вместо того, чтобы дрочить свои телескопы, ловил нас, делать ему было нечего, зануде... 

АД: А на изучение всякой паранормальности капуста шла потоком! 

ГГ: Но, как ни странно, вся эта чушь принесла плоды. В нашем конкретном случае. Может, первый и последний раз существование этого Голубого, мать его, отдела, оправдалось. 

АД: Есть в этом какая-то ирония, да...

ГГ: Короче, их перемкнуло на совах, и главный Малдер всей этой эзотерической шайки-лейки федерального уровня поехал со своим напарником к очкастому астрологу. Видимо, в итоге они нашли общий язык, обсуждая пизданутость глубокого космоса, не знаю... Так или иначе, ордеры все, какие нужно, были выписаны, и понеслась. 

АД: Они начали прослеживать телефонные соединения. Шаг за шагом. Цепочка за цепочкой. Все же было пока еще по модемам. И вот телефонные компании начали радостно вываливать всю эту инфу Бюро, потому что ордера же, законный запрос, все такое... 

ГГ: И эти паранормальные полисмены таки протянули ниточку в МТИ! Конечно, они не могли знать, кто конкретно атакует, ведь компьютеры были общественными. Но из-за этого долбаного пейджера астрофизика им это и не требовалось. Достаточно было нагнать ребят под каждую компьютерную комнату и ждать, пока он им отзвонится, что вот, началось. 

АД: И все бы у них получилось. Если бы мы не прослушивали линию ФБР. 

ГГ: Фрикерские повадки, от них не так-то просто отказаться! Ал все еще обожал все эти телефонные игрища. Он развлекался с коммутаторами Пацифик Белл, потом с другими, покрывающими весь штат и всю страну, в итоге как-то однажды...

АД: Я вылез на частоты ФБР. Черт! Это было просто прекрасно! Прослушивать компанию, которая сама занималась массовой прослушкой граждан! Несколько дней я этим вовсю развлекался, но потом оно как-то приелось. То есть, я не хочу сказать, что прослушивал все и всегда... Наоборот. Довольно редко. Но в ту ночь я не смог пойти с нашими, зато с ними пошла моя сестра, Ариана. И я почему-то здорово волновался. Не знаю, почему. Наверное, у меня было предчувствие... 

ГГ: Она приехала погостить из Лос-Анджелеса. Ей было четырнадцать, и она тоже увлекалась всеми этими вещами, фрикерством и хакерством.

АД: Мать была в отчаянии. Ари в детстве проявляла аутичные черты, с возрастом вроде бы большинство из них сгладилось или ушло... Но она постоянно теряла грань между реальностью и вымыслом, жила в каком-то своем мире. Прогуливала школу, чтобы слоняться по улицам Голливуда, заходить во все эти театрики и забредать на съемочные площадки. А по ночам дома, как я когда-то, висела на телефоне, умело используя мою старую, еще самую первую «синюю коробочку», она довела ее до ума, офигеть... И очень рвалась ко мне. Мать гордилась тем, что я учусь в лучшем учебном заведении страны, поэтому вдруг решила, что сестре пойдет на пользу, если она проведет со мной август. Может, я на нее как-то хорошо повлияю. 

ГГ: Это он-то! Ха!

АД: Как бы то ни было, она приехала и старалась кругом ходить с нами. 

ГГ: Да уж, если мы и подавали ей пример, то вовсе не такой, который хотелось бы матери Ала.

АД: Самое ужасное, что я уже собирался отправить ее домой. Я любил свою сестру и рад был ее видеть, но... Но я был слишком увлечен хакерством, понимаешь? Какой пример я мог ей подать?

ГГ: Да вся наша пятерка... Черт, Лэнгдон, мы были пять совершенно ебанутых на голову электронных фанатиков! У нас даже девушек не было! 

АД: У Натана были девушки.

ГГ: У Натана было слишком много девушек. Так, что можно считать, что не было ни одной.

АД: В этом смысле он все равно выбивался из группы обычных хакеров, для которых личные отношения были из разряда... Не знаю. Короче, хакерство всегда было важнее любых личных отношений. Концепция личных отношений просто отсутствовала в операционной системе стандартного хакера.

ГГ: Но не в твоей. В итоге какого-то хрена ты начал подкатывать к Гарри.

АД: Не какого-то хрена, а потому что к тебе подкатывать не получалось. 

ГГ: Без комментариев.

АД: На Гарольда как раз вешались девушки. Много. И еще Натан вечно ему их подкидывал. Но Гарольд, несмотря на то, что выглядел из нас самым социализированным, как-то их странно игнорировал. Как будто сама концепция отношений была у него в принципе предусмотрена... Но отсутствовали необходимые слоты именно под девушек. Так что я подумал... А вдруг он по парням?

ГГ: Мы так и не поняли, по кому он, к слову. Но факт фактом. Эта попытка привнести в нашу компашку отношеньки в итоге вылилась в трагедию. Потому что через какое-то время Гарри приревновал Ала ко мне и... И получилось то, что получилось...

АД: Мне тяжело это вспоминать и не просто об этом говорить... И я знаю, что не должен винить Гарольда. Только себя. Но ничего не могу с собой поделать — я его виню. 

**1010**

_29 августа 1983 г.  
Кембридж, Массачусетс, США_

Гарольд стоял в коридоре девятого этажа ТехноСквера напротив компьютерной комнаты лаборатории ИИ и ждал, когда подойдут Геллерт с Альбусом. Натан на сегодня запланировал другую не очень-то законную вылазку — к очередной девушке, которая на его беду жила в сугубо женском общежитии МакКорник Холл, а Артур гостил у своей родни где-то на Среднем Западе, так что Гарольд остался один. 

То есть, не совсем один. Были еще эти двое «неразлучников». Но с тех пор, как Геллерт застал их с Альбусом на полу, отношения начали портиться.

Гарольд не мог понять — почему. Альбус сох по Геллерту, это было очевидно даже хакерам, не очень-то разбирающимся в сердечных делах любого рода. Но ведь Геллерт не отвечал ему взаимностью и вообще пытался свести с любым, кто попадался под руку. Мог, например, обратиться к официанту в кафе с вопросом: «Нравится ли вам новая стрижка этого чудака? Не смотрите, что он зануда, эта хрень дыбом словно кричит вам, что вообще-то под ней находится тот еще задорный ебанутик! Оставьте ему свой номер, скучно не будет!» 

И все-таки ему ужасно не понравилось, в каком виде он их застал.

А ведь ничего не было.

Альбус просто накурился травки, а когда Гарольд зашел к нему, чтобы похвастаться новой подпрограммой, заставил тоже дунуть «для умственной стимуляции».

Сперва их пробило на ржач. Потом на жрачку. И в конце концов они оказались лежащими рядом на полу, смотрели, как крутятся лопасти вентилятора, рассчитывали какую-то хрень типа траектории, если вдруг эта штука оторвется и решит отправиться в полет, подражая вертолету. Несли какую-то чушь, в общем. А потом Альбус вдруг лег на Гарольда и начал его целовать.

Идиотская ситуация, конечно, но целоваться с ним было вполне неплохо. Даже здорово с ним было целоваться, если честно. 

Натан постоянно пытался свести Гарольда с девушками. Гарольд не возражал. Ему нравились девушки. Но ужасно смущало, что они ждут от него инициативы в сексе. Когда дело касалось секса, вся уверенность Гарольда куда-то резко улетучивалась. Он все время боялся сделать что-нибудь не то и не так. Черт знает почему.

А Альбус ничего от него не ждал. Он был готов действовать сам, и неожиданно оказалось, что это здорово — быть вялым и расслабленным объектом чужих порывов. 

Да и целовался он тоже неплохо. Лениво и как-то... Бесконечно.

И все шло вполне, хоть и не без некоторой безумной доли абсурда, но внезапно в дверь просунулась голова Геллерта. Гарольд его заметил и сказал: «Ой, бля».

Альбус не понял, что это значит. К счастью. Или нет. Потому что, возможно, тогда бы он сам объяснялся со своим дружком, который после этого случая стал говорить с Гарольдом исключительно сквозь зубы. 

Когда рядом был Натан, общение еще хоть как-то клеилось. Но если Натан куда-то пропадал, вот как сейчас...

Вдруг из-за угла показался Геллерт. Но рядом с ним был не Альбус. Рядом с ним была Ариана — сестра Альбуса.

Ей было четырнадцать, и она вся словно состояла из острых углов. Долговязая странная девочка приехала к брату две недели назад и постоянно старалась увязаться за всей компанией. В ЛА она тоже фрикерствовала и хакерские приемчики привели ее в восторг. На самом деле она была чертовски смышленая, хотя как будто... Немного не в себе. Впрочем, может, подростки-девочки росшие рядом с Голливудом, все такие? 

А еще она довольно стремительно и безумно влюбилась в Геллерта. 

«Долбанутые Дамблдоры! У вас что, это семейное?!» — нападал Геллерт на Альбуса.

Ариана его здорово смущала своим слепым обожанием. То есть, Геллерт обожал, когда его обожают, но все-таки пылкая чудная любовь малолетней странноватой девочки — немного не то, чему может радоваться раздолбай-парнишка. Он сам был тот еще безумный тип, но выходки Ари даже его приводили в ступор. Она могла внезапно вскочить и вылить ему на голову кетчуп, а на следующий день в качестве извинения начать распевать совершенно сюрреалистические песни собственного сочинения.

По словам Геллерта, Ариана всегда была немного не в себе, но пока он жил в ЛА, они очень редко пересекались, потому что она побаивалась бабку Тильду — тоже довольно эксцентричную старушенцию. 

— Альбус растянул лодыжку, — хмуро сообщил Геллерт Гарольду, когда они подошли к нему. — Я вообще думал не идти, но прошлой ночью нащупал интересный путь. Если на компьютере этого астрофизика в Беркли набрать команду «telnet», можно попасть в одну секретную лабу, хочу посмотреть, что у них там. 

Гарольд пожал плечами. Он уже практически не занимался хакерским серфингом, а все глубже уходил в создание подобия ИИ. В принципе, он мог делать это вполне законно и днем, но ему нравилось кодить по ночам. Никто не занимал компы, не стоял над душой, ворча «да дай же и мне поработать, ты не один!»

Прошло, наверное, часа два с тех пор, как они прошли в лабораторию, и вдруг Геллерт вскрикнул:

— Во черт! У нас на хвосте ФБР! 

— Че?! — Гарольд повернулся к нему, полагая, что тот просто решил пошутить.

Но Геллерт таращился на него с самым натуральным ужасом.

— Ал подключился к моему компу и передал сообщение. Он какого-то хрена прослушивал телефонную сеть ФБР и узнал, что они нас засекли, уже подходят к ТехноСкверу! Они перекрыли главный и черный входы!

Он вдруг вскочил и побежал к двери.

— Стой! Ты хотя бы выйди из системы! И рюкзак прихвати! — крикнул ему Гарольд вслед.

— А, точно...

Геллерт быстро вернулся и разлогинился.

— Если они перекрыли черный вход... Как же мы выйдем? — спросил Гарольд, тоже начиная нервничать. — Может, нам где-нибудь отсидеться? В каком-нибудь... Туалете. Или... Не знаю...

— Крыша. Раз мы не можем идти вниз, пойдем наверх. Крыша почти вплотную подходит к соседнему зданию, — деловито сообщил Геллерт, кидая в рюкзак свои вещи.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Как-то ночью от скуки тут все обшарил... Пошли!

— Стой! — Гарольд мотнул головой в сторону Арианы, которая все это время тихо сидела за одним из компов и молча таращилась на них во все глаза. — А как же она? Мы ведь не потащим ее на крышу, нет?

— Почему? — Геллерт словно бы в самом деле удивился.

— Да ты с ума сошел!

— Тогда... Пусть спускается вниз. Ей ничего не будет она еще маленькая, — махнул рукой Геллерт и бросился к двери.

Но Гарольд преградил ему путь.

— Ты же знаешь, она увяжется за тобой.

— Ничего я не знаю! — вспылил Геллерт. — Пусти!

— Проклятье, Гел, послушай! — Гарольд схватил его за плечи, но тот вырвался чуть ли не брезгливо.

— Не тронь меня!

— Черт...

У них завязалась довольно дурацкая борьба. Ариана встала и осторожно подошла к ним. Гарольд умудрился заломить Геллерту руку за спину.

— Да послушай же! — заорал он ему в самое ухо. — Ты тоже несовершеннолетний! Как и она! Вам ничего не будет! Вы даже не отсюда, вы тут не учитесь, понимаешь?

— Ничего не будет?! — Геллерт вспылил и умудрился выскользнуть из захвата. — Для несовершеннолетних тоже есть исправительные учреждения!

— Да чтоб тебя! — Гарольд начал терять терпение, тем более, что время поджимало. — Это ваш первый привод! Какие к чертям исправительные?! Валите все на меня! Скажите, что один тип из МТИ вас сюда привел, типа показать... Похвастаться... Можете сказать мою фамилию, я все равно ее сменю потом. Проклятье, Гел! Ну куда ей с нами? Сидите тут, не дергайтесь, и ничего не будет! 

Геллерт молчал, стоял, набычившись, но больше не пытался прорваться в коридор. Гарольд счел это хорошим знаком, хлопнул Геллерта по плечу, повторил «Сидите тут» и рванул из комнаты вон.

Геллерт не соврал. Черная лестница вела на крышу, которая неожиданно легко открылась мастер-ключом. Хорошо, что они сделали себе эти отмычки... Гарольд выбрался на крышу, огляделся и побежал к краю. Совсем рядом, буквально на расстоянии удачного прыжка, в самом деле виднелась соседняя крыша и выглядела она вполне основательно. Кажется, не такая уж это и безумная идея... 

Он отошел разбежаться. Внезапно его хлопнули по спине. Гарольд вздрогнул, обернулся и увидел Геллерта.

— Черт! Зачем ты здесь?

— Ну, бля, а куда нам еще-то?

Прямо за ним маячило белое лицо Арианы.

— Да чтоб тебя... Я же сказал! А, черт...

Гарольд посмотрел на соседнюю крышу, обернулся к Геллерту.

— Слушай, я прыгну и спущусь вон по той пожарной лестнице, а вы стойте тут. Гел, вы несовершеннолетние, я же говорю, вы даже здесь не учитесь! Валите все на меня! Я все равно хотел бросить МТИ, если вдруг что, ну вот и сбегу, раз такое дело. Меня не найдут. Просто валите все на меня!

Он хлопнул Геллерта по спине и бросился к краю.

Короткое обморочное ощущение пропасти, адреналин, стремительно приближающаяся соседняя крыша... Гарольд выпрямился, обернулся к своим спутникам, чтобы показать «я в порядке!» и с ужасом увидел, что Геллерт тоже приготовился к разбегу. 

Гарольд яростно замахал руками, как ветряная мельница — крыльями.

— Не надо, Гел! Не надо, не прыгай! Ты же видишь, она не в себе, она прыгнет следом! Оставайся там! 

Но тот зло сплюнул.

— Да пошел ты! Думаешь, можешь командовать мной, как Альбусом?! 

Черт, да что с ним?! Он... что? Ревнует? Вот почему... Но сейчас это не важно!

— Проклятье, Гел, оставайся на месте!

— Да пошел ты!

— Гел, нет!

Но упрямый парень уже был в воздухе. Его мотнуло вперед при приземлении, он упал на колени и содрал ладони в кровь. 

— Блядь...

Геллерт поднялся, стоял согнувшись, отряхивая колени. А она даже не разбежалась, как надо. Вообще не разбежалась. Просто рванула вслед за ним. 

— Ари, стой! Не-е-ет!

«Да пошел ты!» — говорило ее решительное худое лицо с закушенной нижней губой. Гарольд запомнил его на всю жизнь. 

**1011**

_8 июня 2007 г.  
Сан-Франциско, Калифорния, США_

ГГ: Если бы он не побежал, она бы осталась там, в комнате. Но Гарри был уже совершеннолетним, конечно, он не хотел попасться! И я его понимаю... В какой-то степени... Но я ведь говорил ему, давай я останусь, давай она останется! Не обязательно убегать всем вместе! Но куда там... Он боялся, что мы, попавшись в руки федералам, его выдадим. 

АД: Тем летом все стало слишком серьезно. Игры закончились. 

ГГ: Гарри пропал. Натан ушел из МТИ. Артура не было с нами, поэтому... В общем, он остался и вроде доучился. Мы встретились потом, в 2005, когда его проект был закрыт. Что-то там связанное с Искусственным Интеллектом. Не знаю. 

АД: Я думал остаться и закончить обучение. Потом думал уехать. Потом снова остаться... Меня здорово колбасило. Мне хотелось поддержать мать... Но я слишком уж чувствовал себя виноватым. Я бы не смог смотреть ей в глаза. Но и ходить на учебу будто ничего не случилось, казалось диким. Так что я не уехал... И из МТИ в итоге все равно ушел. Но мне нужно было чем-то занять голову...

ГГ: И тогда я придумал Думосбор. Ну, то есть, он тогда так не назывался, конечно. 

АД: Это я его потом так назвал.

ГГ: Это Ал его потом так назвал, да. Ну, а что? Вполне подходящее название.

АД: Мы целыми днями отдавали его разработке. 

ГГ: И даже подумывали снова наведываться в МТИ по ночам.

АД: Ну а что было делать-то? Нам бы не хватило денег купить компы вроде тех, кто стояли в МТИ, все эти ПДП...

ГГ: И мы все же оставались хакерами. Только веселья в этом было уже мало.

АД: Совсем никакого.

ГГ: Сплошная пахота. 

АД: В итоге мы просто устроились работать в тот же ТехноСквер, там было несколько не относящихся к Массачусетскому компаний, 

ГГ: Мы устроились в ту, что была всего несколькими этажами ниже злополучного девятого.

АД: В некотором роде мы почти законно на этот девятый периодически наведывались. 

ГГ: В некотором роде, да. А потом... потом я нашел инвесторов!

АД: Ой, его послушать, так он в одну рожу все и сделал! Идею придумал, инвесторов нашел... А я так, только логотип нам нарисовал и название придумал.

ГГ: А что, скажешь, нет?

АД: Без комментариев.

**1100**

Геллерт Гриндельвальд остановил ролик и закрыл глаза. Улыбающийся Альбус застыл на экране. «Без комментариев». Нет, вы его послушайте, а! 

«И теперь он просто выпер тебя нахуй. Тебя. Того, кто все придумал. Того, кто...»

Что ж. Все стало слишком серьезно. Игры закончились.

Как зовут этого паренька, бравшего интервью? Лэнгдон Шоу? Лэнгдон Шоу, у меня для тебя сенсация, эксклюзивный материал! Мы им устроим киберреволюцию!

Бля...

Как же болит голова, как же... Надо сосредоточиться. Надо все продумать. Единожды выпустив джина из бутылки, обратно его не загонишь. 

Хорошо. И какова же альтернатива? Отказаться от схватки? Позволить этому мудаку прибрать к рукам все, что тебе дорого? 

Нет уж. Он вернет себе компанию. Он пока еще не знает, как... Но он вернет ее.

Сложно?

«Меня именно сложность и прельщала!»

Внезапно в дверь постучали. 10:38. Кого это принесло? Кого угодно. Он пока еще СЕО. Целых полтора часа еще, мать его, СЕО.

Геллерт Гриндельвальд упруго поднялся с кожаного компьютерного кресла. Быстро подошел к двери, рывком распахнул ее... И отшатнулся.

На пороге стоял поседевший, постаревший, но все с теми же проницательными серыми глазами Натан Ингрэм.

— Машина выдала твой номер, — сказал странные слова этот невесть откуда взявшийся призрак из прошлого.

И сделал шаг вперед.


End file.
